The present invention relates to test instruments and pertains particularly to a bearing friction testing instrument.
An accurate measure of the friction in bearings is an important parameter in the design of many types of machinery. The frictional load is a critical feature in the design of gyroscopes in order to accurately calculate the precession rate. The bearing friction load is also an important consideration in the design of motors in determining the power load on the motor as well as determining heat generated as a result of friction in the bearings.
The load on the bearings can be in both the axial direction as well as the radial direction and the measurement of both directional loads or the friction as a result of both directional loads is an important consideration.
While devices have been available in the past for measuring friction due to one or the other of the directional loads on bearings, no devices have been available which are capable of accurately loading both the axial direction as well as the radial direction of the bearing and measuring the friction thereof.
It is therefore desirable that a device be available which is capable of quickly and easily simultaneously loading (in both the axial and radial direction of a bearing) and measuring the resulting friction.